Overcoming Apathy
by Princesskairi3
Summary: Sora overcomes his fear of telling his best friend, Kairi how he feels and hopes that his and Kairi's relationship develops into something new. A new beginning of something much greater than before.
1. Day Dreaming

Overcoming Apathy

Sora

Chocolate brown hair, deep blue eyes that you can easily fall into, natural tanned skin, and a toned body. A total hottie of perfection, right? Sora was idolized by most of the school (especially the girls) and extremely talented in a sport called "Blitzball." Sora didn't know why he put up with all the "girl fans" and having people expect great things from him.

He was good at the sport and hated the fact that people had the need to have a parade every time they laid eyes on him. He wasn't really into the whole popularity thing and nearly cared about what others thought of him as. Sora was in his English class, trying to listen but it seemed kind of difficult with almost every girl in the classroom starring at him with wide eyes and drool dripping down their lips. Sometimes Sora wished they would go away – actually, he wished it all the time.

The last time Sora had a girl friend was – eh, never, actually. He's very picky and specific about his picks in women and not one fan girl was he interested in.

Most of the girls would swarm around him and give him little space to breath. Sometimes Sora wished there would be at least one girl that didn't drool over him. Like Kairi. Sora suddenly had a dreamy expression upon his face. "Kairi..." Sora sighed happily.

Riku lightly nudged Sora in the arm and quietly whispered, "Hey, dude! You got the H.W. for Math?" Sora snapped out of his day dreaming and answered back, "Yeah! I'll give it to you after class!" Riku nodded in agreement and Sora turned his head back to the teacher.

Riku was Sora's old childhood friend and best friend at that. They were always together and were also on the same Blitzball team. Riku was also filthy rich because of his parents, of course.

His dad being a car designer and his mom being a famous singer, Riku had it all. He had loads of girls following him, admiring everything about him and unlike Sora; he loved the attention he was receiving.

Sora got tired of trying to listen to the teacher; it was no use anyways. So Sora decided to look out the window and doze off into his own little world, daydreaming about Kairi.

Kairi… she had dark auburn hair, deep blue eyes, light skin, and curves that could make a man go wild. People knew Kairi well since she was Sora's other best friend. Kairi was also pretty rich like Riku since her dad was the mayor of Twilight Town.

Guys would constantly ask Kairi out back and forth which made Sora furious. Though, Sora didn't know why she continually turned each and everyone of them down.

Kairi doesn't drool over Sora and actually treats him like a normal person. That why Sora had this huge crush on her. But he wonders sometime if its love he's feeling.

Sora's eyes suddenly landed on Kairi's figure. Kairi and her art class were painting outside. His eyes started to wonder up and down her curvy figure. "Beautiful…" Sora thought.

The bell rang and Sora didn't seem to hear it since he was too distracted with his eyes glued onto Kairi. Riku smacked the back of Sora's head and Sora jumped from fright. "Huh?" Sora asked in confusion. Riku laughed "Sora, the bell rang. If I hadn't told you, you'd be late for our next class." Riku smirked at the thought of Sora checking out Kairi. "Come on, man! Let's go!" Sora nodded and walked out the classroom door with Riku. "Man, Riku! You shouldn't have told me! I was having the best time of my life!" Sora exclaimed. "Checking out Kairi was the best time of your life?" Riku smirked. Sora's face flushed deep red. "Uh-uh No! NO!" Sora stuttered. Riku laughed, "Yeah, whatever!"

Kairi

Kairi was outside painting with her art class. "Okay class, we're doing a bit of outside painting for this unit and I expect all of you to do well. " Mrs. Bourne said. Kairi rolled her eyes. Her art teacher usually expected everyone to do a perfect job. Kairi wasn't at all worried about her work. She knew she'd do well since she was the best art student her teacher had. Kairi turned around to grab her brush and looked up to see Sora starring at her. She blushed and quickly turned back to her painting. Sora was one of Kairi's best friends. She had a huge crush on him and would fall over and die if he ever found out. It was a weird feeling. Whenever she was near him, she would get tensed up but would try her hardest to hide it. She guessed she did pretty good because he would never notice. Everyone thought her and Sora were a couple. They were always together and would flirt continually. Yet, Kairi tried to hide her overly obsession for Sora from everyone.

The bell rang when Kairi and her class were putting the art supplies away and once Kairi herd it, she grabbed her things and headed for her next class, Science. Kairi had this class with Sora and Riku. She walked through the door and spotted Sora, waving at her. Kairi smiled and took a seat next to Sora. "Kairi!" Sora shouted with excitement and hugged her tightly. Kairi giggled and hugged Sora back. "Happy to see me?" Kairi smiled shyly. Sora smiled " Well, pfft, yeah!" Kairi smiled again and looked around the classroom. It seemed that almost every girl was giving her a death glare. Kairi bit her lip and faced the front of the classroom.


	2. Fear and The Truth

Kairi

Kairi, Selphie and Namine were at the lunch table, talking about ( Believe it or not) guys.

"So how are you and Roxas?" Selphie asked Namine. Namine smiled shyly and responded, "OH! He asked me out to that formal dance coming up soon." Kairi smiled. Roxas and Naime always had the biggest crush on each other. Their relationship was much more confident than Kairi's and Sora's. They weren't as shy and Roxas had the gut to ask her out after a whole 5 years. Roxas was Sora's cousin. Some people thought of them as twins because they look so much alike but the only difference, it seemed, is that Roxas had blonde hair.

"That's great, Nam!" Selphie nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Maybe we can get Sora to ask Kairi out!" Kairi's face turned red. 'Here they go again!' Kairi thought, 'Always picking on me about Sora.' It got on Kairi's nerves sometimes but she knew that if she admitted it, Selphie would either open her big mouth or Nam would tell Roxas which Sora could find out. "No way!," Kairi exclaimed, "Why do you guys always think we like each other?" Namine laughed from the torture Kairi was receiving from her and Selphie. "Well," Selphie began, "You both hold hands, you both stare at each other constantly, you never talk about any other guys except Sora, and you guys flirt non-stop."

Kairi thought for a moment. "We do not!" As much as she knew Selph was right, she didn't want to admit it. She didn't know why Sora always took Kairi's hand and held it the way he did out of the blue. She thought he was just flirting because that's what he's used to doing with all the little fan girls around him or sometimes she thought that maybe it was a crush. She didn't know. "Come on, Kai! Just admit it already! We all know you love Sora!" Kairi blushed again. "See? She's blushing!" Selphie and Namine giggled from Kairi's embarrassment. "So what if I do? It's not like he likes me back! He has a whole school filled with desperate girls, waiting for him to ask one of them out." Namine smirked saying, "Yeah. But Sora doesn't want them. He wants you." Kairi sighed. 'I wish it were true.' Kairi thought sadly.

"But how do you know that for sure?" Kairi asked. "Well," Namine started, "He's always starring at you, he's always happy around you even if he's having the crappiest day of his life, he gets so angry when guys ask you out or even talk to you, your name always pops out of his mouth even if your not even in the conversation, he-" Namine was cut off by Kairi's outburst, "Okay! I get it! But that still doesn't answer if Sora really does like me or not. He could just be flirting to kill time." Kairi sighed again in frustration.

"Well, I can make one of the guys ask him to get your answer." Selphie told her. "That's a great idea, Selph! Plus, we all know Pence would do anything for Selphie!" Selphie's face turned a light pink. "Who said I was gonna ask Pence? But you are right, Pence would do anything for me! But what can I say? Guys make great pets!" They all laughed but Kairi's smiled faded when her eyes landed on Sora. He was starring at her, again.

Sora

Sora spotted Kairi from a distance and stopped in his tracks as he was walking into the lunchroom. He had a dreamy expression on his face and felt as if he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Riku nudged him a bit. "Theres your woman." Sora rolled his eyes. It was annoying sometimes when Riku would tease him about Kairi. But he ignored it half of the time. Sora and Riku continued to walk over to the girls.

Once Kairi saw him, her face flushed into a deep red. Sora noticed this and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders as he was sitting down next to her. Kairi lied her head onto his shoulder, smiling like a love sick idiot. Namine spoke up, "Aw! You guys look so cute together!" Riku nodded as he stole some of Selphie fries but got smacked on the head in return. Sora looked over at Kairi, smiling brightly.

"Hear that Kai? We should get married now and make babies!" Kairi's face turned as red as her hair. "Sora! Are you crazy?" Sora nodded, "Yes." Kairi smiled from his sarcasm. Sora grabbed one of his union rings off of his lunch tray and placed it around Kairi's ring finger. He then looked at Riku. "Would you do us the honor?" Riku looked up, fries stuffed in his mouth. He quickly swallowed and cleared his throat, sitting up strait, trying to act all professional. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

As Sora leaned in for a kiss, Kairi took the onion ring off, throwing it at Sora's face. The onion ring hit Sora's nose, making him flinch. Riku laughed, pointing at Sora. "You just got pwned!" Sora frowned, rubbing his nose. "Did not!" Kairi giggled. "Aw! Does Sowwa need a wittle kissie wissie on his boo boo?" Sora's face lit up with happiness but quickly turned into a sad expression. "Yessss." Kairi giggled, kissing Sora on the nose.

Sora blushed a bit, smiling from the kiss he just received. His smile slowly started to fade as he saw someone leaning over Kairi saying "Hey Kairi" in a sexy manner. Kairi looked up. "Hey...Seifer." Kairi held Sora's hand, squeezing it tightly. Sora notice that Kairi felt uncomfortable and didn't like the feel of it.

"Nobody wants you here." Sora told Seifer, a hint of anger in his voice. Seifer looked at Sora "What was that, Hudson?" Sora stood up, his face inches away from Seifers. "Nobody. Wants. You. Here. Would you like for me to say it slower?" Seifer's smirk faded. "So thats how you wanna play? Alright...two can play at this game." Seifer turned to leave but faced Sora one last time.

"You better watch your back, Hudson." He turned to leave and once he was gone, Kairi hugged Sora, squealing with happiness. "Damn, Sora.." Riku started, "I never knew you could stand up to him like that. Nobody ever talks to Seifer that way without getting a good beating so I'd take his advice and watch your back." Sora's eyes stayed on Seifers figure as he left. "Nah, I'll be alright."

Hey guys! I wanted to thank xoILuvCloudox and Kairi1624 for reviewing my story and I hope other will do the same. Thanks again! Your words mean so much to me!

Please Review!! 


	3. Sleepover!

After school, Kairi had to walk home. She couldn't believe her parents didn't let her have a car. She was 17 for crying out loud and had her license already. Her house was about a mile a way from the school building. She thought it was a lot but didn't mind the walk. It was a good exercise, after all. She was walking for about 5 minutes when a car appeared beside her. "Hey baby, need a ride?" A voice said in a flirty tone.

Kairi turned her head to see who it was. Sora gave her a wink and Kairi rolled her eyes. "Hop in." Kairi did as he said and sat next to him. Sora's family was pretty wealthy. Not poor nor rich but could afford to get Sora whatever he wanted. Which wasn't a lot. He had a red Convertible. He's had it for about a year or two and calls it "baby." which creeped Kairi out a bit. "It's a guy thing." Riku said awhile back. 'If It's a guy thing, I don't think I'll ever understand.' Kairi thought. Sora leaned over Kairi to reach for her seatbelt, their noses touching. Kairi's heart started to beat like crazy. 'What's he doing?' Kairi thought curiously. Suddenly he pulled away, buckling her seatbelt.

Her figure was still stiff as he started to head to her house. It was silent throughout the ride between them for awhile but Sora broke the silence. "We need to have a sleepover together again. We haven't done that for awhile." Sora said, looking at Kairi then back to the road. "We do, don't we?" Sora nodded, smiling. "Well, I'm free Friday night." Kairi said, looking at Sora and admiring his features. She had a sudden urge to run her fingers through his soft chocolate brown hair. Sora spoke up, "Yeah. I'm free on Friday too. So Friday it is?" Sora asked. She nodded, smiling sweetly. "Friday it is."

Friday finally came and Kairi was waiting for Sora's arrival which was around 6ish. It was a little after school and the clock read "5:00PM." Kairi gasped, "I have to get ready!" Kairi thought, panicking as she grabbed her things for the shower.

30 minutes past by and Kairi was already finished with her shower. She applied some make up, wore some jeans and a pink T-shirt and was brushing her teeth. It wasn't until she was done brushing her hair when Sora rung the doorbell. Kairi ran down the stairs, adjusting her clothes and hair before opening the door. Sora stood there, smiling with a black T-shirt on, some ripped jeans and his bag in his hand."Planning to stay awhile?" Kairi asked, giggling after she asked the question. "Just for the weekend." Sora replied, smiling.

Kairi led Sora in her house. "My parents aren't here right now. They probably wont be back till Tuesday." Sora nodded, putting his bag down. "So, shall we start?" Kairi looked confused for a moment but then snapped out of her blonde moment. "Oh! Yeah! The movies already in the DVD. I'll go get the popcorn." Sora chuckled at her silliness and went into the living room to sit on the couch. He spotted a photo album on the glass table. He picked it up and looked inside. It was a whole bunch of pictures of him and Kairi growing up together.

A couple of minutes later, Kairi came in, Popcorn in a bowl and two sodas. She sat them down on the table and sat next to Sora, looking over his shoulder to see the pictures. She giggled at the one with them taking a bath together. "I think your the only naked girl I've ever seen- when you were little, of course." Kairi giggled. "And I think thats the only time I've seen your hair flat." Sora smirked, "Yeah and that'll be the only time." Kairi giggled as Sora closed the album and sat it down back onto the table. "What movie are we gonna watch?" Sora asked Kairi. "The Notebook." Kairi said happily. Sora groaned, "We always watch that stupid movie!" Sora actually liked it. He just knew Kairi found it cute when he whined. "Oh shush! Your not gonna die." She leaned back into the couch, cuddling next to Sora as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Kairi

She felt as they were a couple. Smiling at the scene they were in. On the couch, cuddling and watching a romantic movie. She wanted to confess her feelings for him but was feeling a bit of doubt. She thought he wasn't quite interested in her and only took her as a friend; a buddy. Sora shifted his position, lying down on the couch, pulling Kairi on top of him. Kairi was a bit surprised at this but then again, wasn't. Kairi never saw Sora do these kind of things with other girls. She didn't know why but was quite curious about it. She felt Sora kiss the top of her head softly as the couple in the movie were fighting.

The movie ended about 45 minutes later. The ending left a stain of tears on Kairi's face. Sora noticed and wiped them away with his thumbs. "Why aren't you crying?" Kairi asked. "Men don't cry." Sora said simply. Kairi laughed at this and rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Sora moved his gaze around the room and faced Kairi again. "So what's the sleeping arrangements?" Sora asked Kairi. "Um..." Kairi thought for a moment. Back when they were little, they used to have sleepovers all the time. They always slept together, arms around each other and noses touching.

Their parents thought it was adorable. Not one time did they sleep separately. Always together. If they did sleep separately, they would eventually end up back together. "Do you want to sleep together like old times?" Kairi asked Sora, hoping he wouldn't feel awkward about her question of curiosity. Sora smiled brightly and nodded. "Sure!" Kairi smiled and mentally sighed in relief. She turned off the t.v. and cleaned the living room as Sora was walking up to her room. Once Kairi was finished, she headed up the stairs and saw Sora looking at something private of hers as she opened her bedroom door.

Whoo! I'm exhausted! Sleepy Time for meh! Please Review! ZZzZZzzzzZZZzzZz 


	4. Kiss Kiss

Games ╩ Kingdom Hearts ╩ Overcoming Apathy B s : A A A Author: Princesskairi3 Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance - Reviews: 19 - Published: 01-16-08 - Updated: 11-13-08 id:4016214

Kairi quickly snatched her diary out of Sora's hands. "Sora! What do you think your doing?" Sora grinned and shrugged. "It was on the floor!" Kairi sighed in frustration. "So? That doesn't mean you have to pick it up and read it! This stuff is personal, Sora!" Kairi said as she put it up to his face, waving it around.

Sora sighed. "Kai, I didn't read it." Kairi looked confused. "But, I saw it open." Sora shook his head. "I opened it but the second I did, you came in." Kairi crossed her arms over her chest. "So you were going to read it."

Sora laughed nervously. "Just a teensy bit, yes." Kairi growled. Sora smirked, "Sexy." Kairi rolled her eyes and grabbed her pj's off of her dresser, heading to the bathroom. "I'm going to change real fast." Sora nodded as Kairi walked into the bathroom then quickly shutting the door behind her. Sora slipped off his pants then grabbed a new shirt from his bag and quickly put it on.

He shoved his bag off her bed, lying down as his eyes started to wonder around her room. Her walls were sky blue with clouds all around. That was probably the only thing that wasn't pink in her room. She had balcony, also. Sometimes Sora saw her out there as he looked out his window (They live across from each other btw!) He always wondered what she was so deep in thought about.

He looked at her desk; her dairy lay on top it with her golden locket that Sora got her for her 16th birthday beside it. She always wore it. He never saw her wear anything else. Sora jumped a bit as Kairi came out with her pink pj's on. She had a white tang top on and pink short shorts which Sora liked since he was completely drooling as his eyes caressed her body slowly.

Kairi came up to him, waving her hand in front on his face. "Earth to Sora!" Sora snapped out of his "moment" and grinned at her. "Ready for bed, Sexy?" Kairi smiled a bit and climbed beside him. Sora quickly wrapped his arms around her and touched his forehead with his, looking deeply into her eyes. Kairi blushed and looked back. "We forgot to do something important." Kairi said as she snuck her hand behind her, grabbing her pillow. "And what might that be?" Sora asked in a soft and flirty tone. "This." Kairi whispered, almost closing the gap between their lips then quickly smacked the pillow against his face.

Sora was surprised and a bit disappointed. He grinned evilly "So thats how you want to play?" He grabbed his pillow, smacking Kairi with is as she stood up on the bed, almost tripping over. Sora now stood up, trying to keep his balance but lost it as Kairi hit him unexpectedly, sending him tumbling off the bed, hitting the ground with a thud. Kairi covered her mouth, giggling uncontrollably. "Are you okay?" Kairi asked between giggles. Sora didn't speak. He just lied there with closed eyes and a sleepy expression on his face. Kairi's smile faded and she quickly got off the bed, kneeling beside Sora. "Sora? Are you okay?" Kairi asked him, her face so close to his. Suddenly, Sora captured his lips with hers; Kairi's eyes wide open in surprise but slowly closed and deepened the kiss.

Sora

This is what Sora's always wanted to do. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing Kairi. Kairi: his huge crush and best friend since they were in diapers. He waited for this moment for a huge amount of time. It was an amazing feeling, kissing for the first time. Some people say it feels like you're on top of the world. Sora agreed fully. Her lips were soft, full and a bit moist.

He didn't think she'd taste this good. Sora was pretty happy Kairi didn't freak out about it. He was surprised she even kissed him back. Sora decided to step it up a notch and pulled Kairi on top of him. He heard her squeal a bit and smiled, grinding his body roughly against hers. She moaned a bit and started to kiss him passionately. Sora couldn't take it anymore. If he did anything else, he'd end up taking her in a second.

He pulled away, looking into her eyes. "Kairi?" Sora whispered. Kari smiled. "Yes?" She asked. "I lo-" Sora got cut off by Riku barging through the door. "Kairi-"Riku's eyes were wide, his mouth open as his eyes landed at the two figures on the ground. "Way to go Sora!" Riku yelled, punching a first in the air. Kairi quickly got of him quickly. "Do you need something, Riku?" Kairi asked him, a bit irritated and mad from Riku barging in at a bad moment.

"I need your math homework." Kairi rolled her eyes. "Why can't you figure it out on your own?" Riku sighed. "Because I don't want to." Sora laughed, pointing at Riku. "You're stupid and lazy!" Riku frowns. "Am not! Not as lazy as you are!" Sora's laughter soon faded and shut his mouth quickly. Riku laughed. Kairi gave her math Homework and he left. Kairi never got how Riku and Sora always acted like children. They always said immature things to each other, trying to hurt their feelings.

'I guess it's a guy thing.' Kairi thought. She shut her door and sighed, looking at Sora. "What were you going to tell me before Riku barged in?" Sora shook his head. "Nothing." Kairi shrugged. "Kay." Sora lied down on her bed, beckoning Kairi to come to him. Kairi did as he ordered and snuggled against him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head against his chest. Sora sighed, starring up at her ceiling.

"So," Kairi began, "What did that kiss mean?" Sora smiled and replied, "That I've had a crush on you since Kindergarten and I couldn't help but tell you right now." Kairi smiled. "Really? I've liked you since Kinder, too." Sora smiled back at her, kissing her on the head. "So, what do we do?" Sora asked Kairi. "What do you mean?" She replied, lifting her head so she could see him. "Well," he began, "I'm not going to just forget this all happened and go back to things were before. Do you want to be my girl friend or just be friends for awhile?"

Kairi thought for a moment. "I think 17 years is enough waiting." Sora smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away saying, "What do you think the others will think?" Sora shrugged. "Well, the guys have always wanted us to be together. And I bet the girls teased you about me." Kairi nodded. "Should we tell them?" Sora shook his head. "Riku's probably already got the word out." Kairi laughed. "Probably." They stayed like that for awhile, cuddling and talking amongst themselves. "So was that your first kiss?" Kairi asked Sora. "Yeah, it was." Sora looked at Kairi, smiling, "And I was saving it especially for you." Kairi smiled.

'He's so sweet.' Kairi always thought Sora would be the kind of guy that was physical with girls. It surprised Kairi. He was usually attacked by them, girls surrounding him, asking him out and telling him how gorgeous he was. Sora looked down at Kairi. "Was that your first kiss?" Kairi nodded. "Oh." Sora replied.

"What?" Kairi was confused. "Well, I thought you had already had your first kiss a long time ago." Kairi shook her head. "Like you, I was saving it." Sora smiled. "For me, right?" Kairi giggled. "Yep!" Sora chuckled. "Why would you think I already had mine?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Well," Sora began, "You're beautiful. There are guys all around you, asking you out most of the time. You could have any one of them if you wanted." Kairi thought the exact thing about his situation with girls. "Nah. I wouldn't waste it on some random guy that's only attracted to my looks. I'm smarter than that. And I'm happy I waited." Sora smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "You're not like the other girls, Kai. Even though you're pretty quite, you stand out the most to me than any other girl in our school. It's kind of cute." Kairi smiled, saying "Thanks."

Thanks for reading, if you did! XD PLEASE REVIEW!  
Return to Top


	5. A New Figure

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry It took so long for me to update. I've been busy with a lot of things. Anyways, Hope you enjoy!**

**-Love, Tina**

_Sora's POV:_

Monday came around and rumors were spreading. I figured it was most likely Selphie spreading these outrageous rumors. The first one my ears landed upon was that _supposabley _I was going to _propose _to Kairi in the _cafeteria. _The **cafeteria.** Wow, people really think I'm _that _romantic! Of course that's sarcasm! But the _cafeteria? _C'mon, people, if your going to make up lies, don't make me look cheap.

Anyways, I came in late for second period ( No surprise there. ) For some reason, I'm always late. Everyone's eyes seemed to be glued on me. Kairi gave me a smile. I felt as if my whole body had melted right then and there. Her _smile._ The most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I came back to reality and signed into the sign-in sheet. I walked casually towards my desk and sat down next to Kairi. The teachers full attention was put onto me.

"Sora," The teacher started, "Theres a curious question that _always _crosses my mind once you walk in _late. _Sora, _why _are you always late?" I decided to be a smart-ass. I needed a little crack-up anyways. "Well, Mr. Leach, I woke up today-this _beautiful _day. And you know what ruined it? The thought of _today, _out of all the _beautiful _days, I had to go to school. You know what I thought? 'Shit!' Is what I thought." Mr. Leaches eyebrows rose slightly, "I'm aware of the fact that I missed my first period- BUT you know what? I couldn't miss my favorite class and thats with you, Mr. Leach." Mr. Leach pondered while he looked at me for a minute. During that minute, I heard the class quietly snicker. That put a triumphing smile to my lips. "The Deans office is calling you, Mr. Hudson." Mr. Leach finally said. "Ah, so finally the fat lady sings." I walked out of the room, feeling great.

Lunch came around and I was starving. I got misunderstanding glances once I pigged out my plate at the lunch buffet. I didn't mind though. I like being a pig. I made my way to the lunch table where Kairi was at. She had one of those concerned looks plastered on her face. I sat down, sneaking a quick kiss from her. "Sora, you really need to stop coming in so late. That's your fifth detention this month!" I gave her a sad smile. "I'll try, okay? I'm just really lazy in the morning." Kairi rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe you should have me as your alarm clock. I'm sure I could wake you up in a second." My eyebrows rose up. "Will you come with a free lap dance?" Kairi slapped my arm as I laughed.

Kairi finally said "So, I heard you were gonna propose to me at lunch." I rose my eyebrows again. "And who told you that?" She gave me one of those who-do-you-think? Looks. My eyes searched the cafeteria and I soon found out that Kairi and I were the cafeteria's eye candy. It felt kind of creepy with everyones eyes on us. I yelled out "The rumors were a lie, my children!" Everyone then began to pout. "You really know how to get someones hopes down, don't you?" Kairi said with her gorgeous smile. "It seems so." I said, looking around the cafeteria.

"Well, isn't it the famous newlyweds!!!" Riku said, putting his arms around us. "Sorry I missed the wedding." I shrugged. "Ah, its alright! You weren't invited anyways." Riku frowned with Kairi slapping my arm again. She gave Riku a hug while he was fake crying. "That's totally fake! How could you fall for that?!" Someone called Riku's name and he lifted his head from Kairi's shoulder. "Blitz us callin' my name. Bye guys."As he took off, I began to whine again. "See! He's fine! It was all a joke!" Kairi rolled her eyes. "Okay, Sora, okay. Your _always _right." I smiled. "That you are right about, my lady."

_Kairi's POV:_

I went to my sixth period class and sat down into my assigned seat. As class was starting, my boring History teacher was giving us a huge lecture about how you shouldn't pollute the school creek with all our garbage. I began to day dream about Sora once again. What else was I going to do? Listen to him? Ha, yeah right. The beginning of my day dream was ruined by someone walking into the classroom. He was rather cute, telling by all the girls that were whispering about him. He was new, I thought. Who cares? Back to my daydream- Ah! Not yet! I heard my name. I sighed. What now? Mr. Masterson asked me to raise my hand so the new student could sit next to me. I rose it in a lazy gesture.

As he sat down, he turned to me and took out his hand "I'm Cole." he smiled as I shook his hand. "Kairi." His smile became wider. "Kairi? Thats a beautiful name." I rolled my eyes mentally and gave him a smile and a quick thanks. The teacher began again with his lectures and I began to day dream again. I cringed once I heard my name again. It was Cole. "Hey, um... would it be alright if you kind of helped me with this class? I'm really bad at History and I really don't know anyone that well." I nodded. How would a little bit of tutoring hurt me? I needed something to do in my spare time anyways. "Yeah, sure!" He smiled in relief. "Thanks so much!" I nodded. As he turned his head back to the teacher, I examined him a little. Wow... he _is _cute... Eh, he's alright. Sora's better... _way_ better. Especially how his eyes sparkle once he glances at me and the way his smiles when- I didn't get to finish because of the DAMN bell. Oh well, I'll get to see him soon anyways.

I saw Sora talking to some of his friends and decided to give him a secret hug from behind. He smiled and turned around, picked me up and spun me around. I giggled and gave him a kiss. As he put me down, I saw Cole coming towards us. "Hey, Kairi!" Sora gave him a who-the-FUCK-are you? Look. "This is Cole, Sora. Sora, Cole. Cole, Sora." Cole put out his hand and Sora hesitantly shook it. "Yo..." Sora greeted him. "He's new to my History class." Cole nodded and asked if I could give him a tour around the school tomorrow morning. I accepted, he thanked me and quickly left. "Oookkkaaayyy. He was _totally_ checking out your boobs." Sora said with a hint of anger in his voice. I laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, Sora." He began to whine once again. "But I'm the only one that can look at them. Cant you just wear a huge sweater when he's around?" I shook my head. "I don't wanna look like a nun!" Sora groaned as we walked home together, hand-in-hand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The next day I met Cole in the Student Parking Lot 30 minutes before school started. "Hey!" He greeted me kindly. I smiled warmly. "Hey, Cole." We walked side to side as I showed him all over the school. It took about 20 minutes to show him everything. It was a huge school. "Wow, thanks again, Kairi, You're really sweet for doing this for me." I blushed a little. "Well, I didn't want to be rude. But, your welcome." He smiled at me again. I lost count on how much times he smiled at me within those 20 minutes. Sora finally found me and gave me a huge bear hug and kiss.

At the corner of my eye, I saw a hint of jealousy that Cole was sending Sora. Sora turned to Cole and gave him a handshake. "What up Homie?" Cole looked a bit confused. "Uh... Hello." Sora gave him a weird look then turned to me. "I gotta go jack Riku's math homework... I'll catch you later, baby." I nodded and we gave each other a quick kiss before he left. I mentally giggled as I heard Sora say,"Hey Riku! Kick down, Man!"Cole turned to me and said he needed to get going. "Thanks again, Kairi." He gave me a kiss on the cheek and took off kind of fast. I placed my hand on my cheek, confused about what just happened. I walked to my first period, still confused as ever. I wonder about what will become of Cole's feelings for me?

**That's all for today, ladies and gentlemen! If you would like me to continue, please review and give me some ideas about what I should do next! Thanks for reading!!! And PLEASE REVIEW!!!! ****O_O**


	6. Batman, Robin, and the duck

"A tutor?" Kairi's History teacher, Mr. Masterson, nodded. Kairi already had a bad feeling about this. "But why?" She sounded a bit dramatic and annoyed. "Is there a problem, Miss. Hoku? You're my best student and I'd like Cole to have an understanding in this class. You know I don't have time. With teaching Adult school and such. Plus, Cole requested it. He says he would be more comfortable with you tutoring him than anyone else." Kairi nodded, still feeling unsure. "There's a test coming up soon and I'd like you to help Cole get ready for it." Kairi innerly sighed. "How about this; if he gets a decent grade, I'll give you extra credit." This time she really sighed, pondering her thoughts for a few seconds. "Deal." Mr. Anderson smiled, "Great!"

"Tutoring? Sounds fun." Kairi rolled her eyes at Sora's comment. "You don't know the half about tutoring, Sora." Sora scoffed, "Excuse me but you've tutored me before, remember?" Kairi looked over at him. "Checking me out the whole time isn't exactly learning academically." Sora grinned, "It is for me." Kairi mumbled, "Pervert."

"Hey, so this Cole guy better not be checking you out during your "tutoring." I have a bad feeling about him." Kairi was confused. She was only tutoring him, after all. "Sora, I'm just getting him ready for an upcoming History test. Nothing will happen." Sora sighed, the thought of Kairi tutoring a pervert was not his ideal activity for his girl friend with him not around. " I don't know, Kai. I mean, I see the way he looks at you... It just-" Sora growled, "It makes me angry just thinking about it. I feeling like beating the crap out of him now."

Kairi giggled and kissed him. "Sora, calm down! You guys just met. Be nice!" Sora kissed her back. "Okay, think of it this way: Put yourself in my place. So lets say theres a girl checking me out- Cause I'm hella fine."Sora pointed out, wiggling his eyebrows, making Kairi's eyes roll, "And let's say I have to tutor her. Nothing will happen, riiigghhtt?" Kairi thought about what he said for a moment and the thought suddenly got her angry. "Okay, I see what you mean. But that doesn't give you the right to sock him out of nowhere." Sora looked at her in disbelief as they were walking to his car, "Uh, yeah it does."

FRIDAY

"Okay so that's what's on the test. Now all we have to do is get you to learn it." Cole let out agreeing "mmhmm's" while caressing his eyes over her body. "Well, lets get to work then." Kairi nodded in agreement, noticing his eyes on her figure, making her feel a bit uncomfortable. "Uh, so... You and Sora are together, Right?" Confusion was plastered on her face. 'Is this guy STUPID?' she thought and gave him a nod. "Are you satisfied with him?" Now she really thought he was stupid. "Yeesss..." Cole looked a bit disappointed, "Oh." he simply replied. She cleared her throat and continued to tutor him. 'Maybe Sora was right...' she admitted to herself.

About two hours later they were finished with reviewing the huge packet of what could be on the test. "Okay so, I need you to sign this so Mr. Masterson has proof that I tutored you." She handed him the sheet and a pencil. He grabbed the paper but "accidentally" dropped the pencil. They both grabbed for it, touching each others hand.

'Oh, God...' Kairi's heart began to beat rapidly. She wasn't attracted to him in any way possible. She knew that tutoring him was a big deal since it earned her extra credit. But now with the events that took place the day before or even when they met- she started to feel a bit unsure about the whole tutoring situation. She looked at him awkwardly as his thumb massaged the back of her hand. "U-uh... What are you doing?" He slowly brang her hand to his lips, kissing it gently. "You're a very beautiful girl, Kairi... any man would be lucky to have such a beautiful girl like you..." Kairi's face turned red as an apple. She laughed nervously and managed to let out a quick thank you. Suddenly Cole's phone rang, making Kairi's inner voice cheer with joy. "It's my mom. I have to go." He got up to leave and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Kairi, And- thank you. I look forward to our next tutoring session." She was left there, confused as usual.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"He KISSED you?" Selphie's eyes were bound to be wide open. "Where?!" Kairi pointed to her cheek. Selphie sighed in relief. "It's still a bad thing, though." Kairi said. They were in her room, doing what girls usually do best. Gossip and Drama was the whole theme of their little sleepover. "But he's cute so that's a plus." Selphie pointed out. "He maybe cute but I'm with Sora. You know how long it took us to get together. And I love him." Selphie nodded. "Yeah, you two are quite stubborn." Silence filled the room as Kairi was thinking about the situation that happened nearly a couple of hours ago.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Kairi shrugged, her face blank. "I have to tutor him. And if Sora knocks him out, there goes my extra credit." Selphie's mouth gaped open. "There goes my extra credit? So you wouldn't care about his death?" Kairi thought for a moment. "It's when you barley know the person. You wouldn't be devastated but you'd be a bit sad. You know what I mean?" Selphie shrugged. "It still sounds wrong." Suddenly they heard tapping at Kairi's window. They looked at each other with confused looks on their face. They both got up and opened the window.

A rock suddenly flew up, hitting Selphie's nose. "AH! Kairi, get DOWN! It's an attack!" Kairi rolled her eyes and peaked out the window. She smiled once she saw Sora with roses in his hands. "May I help you, Romeo?" Sora posed as if he were really Romeo. "My dearest Kairi. Will thou attend the up coming formal dance with me next Saturday night?" He gave her his cheesy smile. "Maybe." Kairi said flatly but flirtatious also. "Maybe? Maybe... uh- hold on." Sora turned around and got out his walkie talkie.

"Is he TALKING to himself?" Selphie asked curiously. Kairi shrugged, curious also. "Batman to Robin, Batman to Robin! Mission is at a stall. She said Maybe." Riku was about 3 feet away from him, hiding behind a bush. "Maybe, huh? Hey- wait! Why do YOU get to be Batman?!" Sora sighed. "Forget that- just bring out plan B." Kari's attention was focused on Sora once he finally spoke. "Kairi, I bring you a-" Suddenly Roxas came out in a duck suit, mumbling "Why do I have to be the stupid duck?" Selphie snorted. "You bring me a... duck?" Kairi asked. Selphie was rolling on the floor now. Sora looked confused. "I said a SWAN you IDIOT!" He said into the walkie talkie. "It was that or the squirrel!" Riku yelled. Sora sighed, turning back to Kairi.

"I was meant to give you a swan, my love. For a swan resembles beauty and love. Kairi smiled. "Yes, I will go to the dance with you." Sora smiled and Riku came out of the bush, running around like a manic, screaming "YYEAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Roxas sighed, taking off the overly sized duck suit. "Dude, I'm out." He got on his skateboard and took off. "Hey wait! I still need to copy your math homework! ROXAS WAIT!" Riku got on his skateboard also, taking off to chase Roxas. Sora turned back to Kairi, looking up at her window. "My darling, my lips do ache thy own." Kairi giggled. "If you want a kiss then come up here and get one." Sora's shoulders slouched slightly. "But baby!" Sora whined, "I'm too lazy to come up there!" Kairi rose her eyebrows.

"So you can do all this and not be able to come up stairs to kiss me?" Sora nodded. She shut the window and walked back to her chair. "Kairi, wait! C'mon Kairi!" Selphie pushed her face to the window, her nose squashed up against it and her tongue sticking out. Sora sighed and took out his phone, bringing it up to his ear. "Mommy, I need a ride." His mom started yelling- clearly anyone a mile away could hear it. "SORA! OUR HOUSE IS JUST ACROSS THE STREET FROM WHERE YOU ARE!" He started to whine again, "Moooommmmmmyyy!" She hung up, leaving Sora defeated. "Crap. Looks like I have to walk home." Sora took about 20 steps and he was there.

Sorry for the late update! I've been really busy with school! But if I get enough reviews I promise I'll update much faster!!! =D


	7. My Hero

**Who to blame but school. I've been working my BUTT off to get straight A's this year. Apparently, it's worked out! :D Sorry for the late update! Forgive me! Hope you enjoy!!! -Love,Tina**

The tapping sound of Kairi's pencil hit the desk over and over again as her eyes gazed at the clock. 'Come on... Just 5 more minutes!' Kairi thought anxiously. Time seemed to be going extremely slow the whole day. It's funny how it's true when they say if you look at the clock, it seems like it's taking forever.

Kairi's eyes started to shut until the bell finally rang. 'YES! FREEDOM IS MINE!' Kairi quickly grabbed her things and headed for the exit.

Until, of course, she heard her teacher call her name. "Kairi, may I have a minute with you?" Kairi's back was facing him, her face all scrunched up with anger. But once she turned to face him, her facial expression immediately changed into a sweet and innocent one. "Of course!" She slowly walked over to his desk and he looked up at her. "The test is tomorrow. I'm anxious to see what you have accomplished with Mr. Chamberlin."

Kairi smiled nervously, "Haha... you know, I'm anxious too." He looked up at her again, his glasses slipping down his nose. He looked kinda.. creepy. "I pray to be impressed by your teachings, Miss. Hoku." Kairi laughed nervously and backed away to the exit. "Believe me, I'll probably be praying all day..." Kairi looked over to the exit then back at her teacher, smiling. "Uh.. See ya later!" She quickly fast walked out the door.

She sighed in relief and closed her eyes for a split second in enjoyment of her departure from an unpleasant classroom. But the second she opened her eyes, she bumped into someone. Her eyes focused to see who it was. Selphie was standing there with Yuffie, waving her hand rapidly in Kairi's face, hugging her tightly afterwards. "Sorry Kai! Uhm, we need to tell you something." Kairi looked at them with one of her eyebrows raised. "Uh... okay?" Selphie grabbed her hand and dragged her to a spot where nobody could hear them.

"Okay, what's going on? Are you guys gonna like rape me or something?" Yuffie busted out laughing. Selphie giggled and shook her head, "No! Of course not!" Selphie reached in her purse and shoved a paper at Kairi. She looked at her weird and looked at the paper, reading it over. "A LAND THAT NEVER WAS- A young boy by the name of Cole Chamberlin, 16, has been reported for being involved in a crime of rape. Melissa, Cole's ex girlfriend, was found outside of Cole's house, appearing that she had jumped out of the window.

"_He... he wouldn't let me out of the house... we were just hanging out when I was about to leave for cheer leading practice.. and he was so aggressive- so harsh and wouldn't let me go... then he... he..." _Melissa stopped right there and began crying. Cole has been punished for his actions and has been banned from the school, making him have to move out of the city because the lack of high schools in The Land That Never Was."

Kairi's eyebrows furrowed and she spaced out. "Kai.. you alright..?" Selphie's eyes searched her own, a curious expression on hers. "I'm sorry, Kai. I didn't know if you would take it as good news or even bad." Kairi shook her head, a fake smile appearing across her face. "No. At least I know what I'm getting involved with and aware of what I'm around." Selphie nodded and took the paper and threw it in the trash.

_Sora's house:_

Sora and Kairi were on his bed, cuddling and relaxing with each other. "Well... I'm happy that tutoring thing is over now." Sora said, looking over at Kairi and planting a kiss on her forehead. She smiled happily and nodded, sighing, "Yeah... me too." Concerned, Sora kissed her head again and looked into her eyes. "You alright, angel?" Kairi nodded in response.

"What's on your mind? I can tell somethings bothering you." Kairi looked him in the eyes then looked away quickly. "You...were right." Sora got confused, "Right about what?" Kairi looked down at her locket and spoke, "About your suspicions with Cole. He.. raped a girl a year ago when he lived in The Land That Never Was."

Sora's facial expression seemed like he wasn't surprised at all. "In all honesty... I already knew that." Kairi snapped her head up to look at him, "You _knew _and you didn't _tell me?_" Sora grinned, "Well, you had a deal going on with him for tutoring. Kairi, you need that credit in order to graduate next year. I know it didn't seem safe but I live right across from you and I only found out a couple of days ago." Kairi nodded in understanding.

"Okay... It just creeps me out, you know? I'll definitely have a different point of view on him now..." Sora nodded, taking her hand in his, squeezing it in comfort. "Well.. nobodies perfect but if he touches you, I won't hesitate a single bit and kick his ass." Kairi giggled softly and kissed him. "Mmm.. My hero."

_The Next Day:_

"So like... apparently Selphie's huge ass mouth told the whole school about Cole's past." Roxas said, rolling his eyes as he put on his uniform for blitzball practice. Sora smacked one of his hands against his forehead, "Are you serious?" Roxas nodded, "Yeah but he's going around saying it's not _true _even though its printed right on the mother effing newspaper." Sora laughed in amusement.

"Really... I'm not surprised." Riku pulled his shirt over his head, "I just don't get why you're not kicking his ass." Sora looked confused, scratching his head, "What would I kick his ass for?" Riku looked at him in disbelief, "Well, I heard he's been harassing Kairi sexually." Sora's heart started to beat way too fast. "What? No, no, no, no... If something like that happened, Kairi would tell me." Riku shrugged, "I don't know, man... I saw some bruises on her shoulder the other day. Was gonna ask you about it but didn't have the heart to, I guess."

Roxas scoffed, "Or you were too lazy." Riku grinned, "Yeah, maybe that too." Sora's thoughts began to mix, he began to feel dizzy, and his blood was boiling. Riku and Roxas stopped laughing and looked at Sora with concern. "Sora? Dude! Calm down! Seriously!" Roxas said, holding him down as Sora tried to burst through the door.

Riku helped him and tried to calm him down, "Sora, kick his ass AFTER school. You'll get sunk in a whole bunch of shit from the school. Believe me I know." Sora began to calm down. "Let's go guys! NOW!" Their coached yelled, blowing his whistle. Once Sora was calmed down all the way, they walked into the blitz stadium. "Don't stop me once the bell rings... I mean it." Riku and Roxas nodded in agreement, crossing their fingers.

_With Kairi:_

"Five minutes." Kairi's History teacher said as he walked around, observing everyone that was taking the test. Kairi, of course had already finished. She glanced over at Cole who was smiling at her. She smiled back and looked at the ground. 'Okay, he just needs to pass this test then I'm good.' Kairi thought, hoping her best.

"Times up! Pencil's down and paper's turned into the basket!" The teacher exclaimed, preventing all the students to turn in their work. A minute after the students sat down, the bell rang and the students stormed out of the classroom. Different from the others, however, Kairi walked out calmly, sighing in relief.

'Happy that's over with...' Kairi said, smiling to herself. Things were going great so far. Things aren't always what they seem.

_With Sora:_

Sora stormed out of the blitz ball stadium with Riku, Roxas, and Wakka following after him. "Hey, you didn't even get dressed, ya?" Wakka said running after him, "There's no time for that." Sora said, his face planted with anger, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes focused. There was only one thing that was on his mind: kicking Cole's ass.

"Dude, this isn't even worth it!" Roxas said, trying to stop Sora, grabbing his shoulder to stop him but got shrugged off, "Don't touch me." Sora said, looking Roxas straight in the eyes then turning back, walking quickly.

Everyone was staring now. Everyone knew what was going down. Everyone knew there was gonna be a fight. Looking straight ahead, his eyes searching for Cole. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see people whispering then once Sora passed them, they began to follow.

It eventually came to a point where there were hundreds of kids following him. Sora finally spotted him. He stopped in his place, a few feet away from Cole. "You think you're gonna get away with it, don't you?" Sora yelled at Cole. Cole turned around, no emotion on his face,"Get away with what?" Sora laughed from Cole's reply, "Really? You think I'm _that _stupid?" Cole shrugged, "You must be if you're mistaking whatever you're talking about." Sora charged towards Cole and threw a punch, preventing Cole to tumble to the ground. He looked up, holding his nose, looking at Sora with disbelief.

Kairi came running up to Sora, looking at Cole then back at him. "What the hell, Sora?!" Sora grabbed Kairi and took off her jacket to look for any signs of bruises, "Once again, what the hell, Sora?!" Kairi tried shaking him off of her.

He found it on her right shoulder. "What the hell is this?! Did he do this to you?!" Kairi shook her head, "Sora, I got hit with a soccer ball at lunch a week ago. I already told you that, didn't I? And you should know I bruise very easily." Sora scratched the back of his head, "Oh..." Cole stood up and cleaned the dirt off of his clothes, "Yeah, asshole. I should have known Kairi deserved better- suspecting unexpectedly without any proof of a situation." Cole grabbed his things and took off.

"Sora Hudson! Office!" One of the teachers said, pointing towards the school office. Sora slouched his head down and walked lazily towards the office. "I told you, man." Riku said, looking at him, shrugging his shoulders. "Good luck." Roxas said, patting his back. Sora gave them his cheesy grin, "Hey, it won't be that bad!"

_Sora's house:_

"Suspended?!?!? For THREE days?!?!?" Sora's father yelled, looking at him with anger and disappointment. "Darien, honey, be calm." Sora's mother said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No, Lorie, he needs to be punished!" As Sora's parents were arguing, he sat back in his chair, his head down and hair in his face. He decided to stand up and walk up the stairs to his room to escape the noise.

"You're grounded for one week, Sora. That means no games, no computer, _nothing. _You understand me, boy?" Darien said, waiting for a reply. Sora stopped from where he was at the stairs, nodding as he went to his room. His father sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Only a week? That's not that bad." Kairi said over the phone as she talked to Sora. They were on the phone while looking at each other from their windows. "Yeah but it still sucks... Hey, come over here and climb the ladder my dad left by my window." Kairi smiled, shaking her head, "For what reason?" Sora smiled back, beckoning her.

She sighed and hung up, making her way over to the ladder. She started climbing it as Sora looked at her stumble each step, 'She's so adorable...' He smiled again. Once she was up, she faced him and looked up at him, "What?" Sora shook his head and kissed her passionately. He pulled away but his lips were still against hers. He whispered softly, "I'm sorry I was a huge jerk today..." Kairi brang up one of her hands to cup his cheek and smiled, "It's okay... You're still my hero."

**Yay, I'm done! Since it's summer and I have absolutely nothing to do, I'm sure I'll be able to work on this quite a lot. Please review!!!! :D **

_- Love, Tina_


End file.
